As an ophthalmic apparatus such as an eye refractive power measurement apparatus, a corneal shape measurement apparatus and a non-contact tonometer, generally known is a stationary-type apparatus which is used in a state where an examiner and an examinee sit facing each other with the apparatus placed between them. In this type of apparatus, a monitor for displaying an observation image and the like of an examinee's eye is fixedly placed at the examiner's side of the apparatus with its screen approximately vertical. Then, the examiner, being seated, operates the apparatus to perform examination or measurement while observing the observation image of the examinee's eye displayed on the monitor. However, when the examiner has to provide assistance such as lifting an eyelid of the examinee, the examiner has to assume an unnatural position in order to provide the assistance while observing the observation image of the examinee's eye displayed on the monitor, which is not easy.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has an object to overcome the above problems and to provide an ophthalmic apparatus by which an examiner can provide assistance such as lifting an eyelid of an examinee while easily observing an observation image of an examinee's eye displayed on a monitor.